


The Vigilante

by Evan Gallaway (Willkrell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willkrell/pseuds/Evan%20Gallaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a lone hero for those that have to live under the thumb of abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vigilante

The Vigilante

Our story opens on a quiet Friday afternoon in Sauk Village Illinois; people were out enjoying the warm weather. Kids were playing now that school was out for the day; parents were relaxing after a hard day of work watching their kids play. All was calm and peaceful that is with the exception of the Johnson home, where Mr. Johnson was in a drunken stupor once again screaming at his wife for burning dinner. This had been happening for some time now ever since Mr. Johnson had gotten laid off and started drinking heavily and doing drugs. Finally tired of the abuse and in fear that he might turn on their young 8 year old son William next she left him and tried to take William with her. Mr. Johnson tried to take her to court for custody of their 8 year old son, but with the overwhelming amount of proof against him, he lost and full custody was awarded to the mother.

As an added measure of protection the now Miss. Mathews got a restraining order put on Mr. Johnson to keep him away. She and William then moved back to her home town in Iowa to try and get back to a happy quiet life. This was not to be however, as a freak car accident killed Miss. Mathews and with no other living family William became a ward of the state and got put into the foster system. A few years passed and William had become somewhat of a problem child, filled with anger at the loss of his mother he wouldn't listen to anyone. At the first foster home he was placed in it had gotten so bad that he actually attacked his foster mother almost causing her to fall down a flight of stairs. He just wouldn't let anyone get close to him, not even the other foster children that were living with him; he eventually had to be taken out of that home and relocated. As he got older he started running away and vandalizing public property. On one such occasion he wound up in the county lock up, his foster parents at the second home he had been placed in came to bail him out.

They got home and both Mr. and Mrs. Jones sat young William down for a stern talking to but he wouldn't have any of it. He ignored most of what they had to say and the rest he just screamed

"YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Mr. & Mrs. Jones knew he really didn't mean what he was saying, they knew he was just venting all his pent up anger at the loss of his mother. But even knowing that they didn't know how much more they could take, they were willing to give him a fair chance thou so after they sent him to his room they let it rest for now. That night after everyone had gone to bed William again ran away and went to the one place he felt happy, an old abandoned steel factory. It was the only place he felt at peace enough to be able to sort things out in his mixed up preteen mind. He happened to come across this place a few months ago and found there were plenty of places he could hide and no one would think to look for him here. He sat there looking over the view of the lake thinking things over his thoughts largely dwelling on his mother and how much he wishes she were still alive.

He spent the night there and returned to the Jones's home in the morning sneaking back into his room through the window before Mr. or Mrs. Jones came to check on him. A few minutes after he gets settled Mrs. Jones knocked and opened the door seeing William sitting on the bed, she walked over and sat next to him not saying a word. She looked at him and spoke in a calm motherly tone.

"Listen, William I know you didn't mean what you said last night. I can't imagine what you have been through but I know you're a little mixed up inside and we want to help you if you would only let us. Tom and I really aren't bad people and we don't hate you we just want you to be happy living here with us."

William sat there listening silently, looking at the floor unsure of what to say. He didn't want to cause trouble but he didn't know what else he could do. After waiting for him to say something she got up and started to leave the room. Before she left she looked back at him and then stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. After she left William got up and after checking the door he took the cover off the air vent in his room and took out a carton of menthol cigarettes taking out an open pack and a lighter. Lighting one of the cigarettes he then hid the carton again and sat next to the window just thinking things over. Flicking the ashes out the open window he decided that while Mr. & Mrs. Jones were nice people this wasn't the kind of place he could have really called home so after packing a few things and getting his cigarette carton he wrote down a small note and left.

About 3 hours had passed as William was just walking down the street every now and then turning and sticking his thumb out trying to hitch a ride from anyone who happened to drive by. He had very little success as most just drove on by so he just kept walking readjusting his backpack. Another hour passed and he heard another car coming, he got ready to stick out his thumb when he saw it was Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones slowly pulled over and rolled down the passenger side window.

"William, what are you doing? How about you get in this car and we go back home where we can talk"

After considering it William just kept walking while Mr. Jones slowly followed him trying to get him into the car. Tom kept trying to coax him into the car but William just ignored him till he pulled over in front of William stopping him in his tracks. William started to walk around but Mr. Jones stopped him again. William looked at him and then at the road.

"Listen Mr. Jones, you guys are great but I just don't feel right calling your home my home and I don't want to cause you or Mrs. Jones any more trouble. So I thought it was probably best if I just leave peacefully. I was going to see if I could hitch a ride from someone to maybe California or something."

As they were talking it started to rain a little, William reached into his back pack taking out a ball cap and put it on. He then took out a cigarette and lit it before continuing on his way. The rain got steadily worse as William walked eventually he reached a gas station and stood under the awning out of the rain. Mr. Jones pulled up having been slowly following him and just sat there. William stood there for quite a while just watching the rain fall not even paying attention to Mr. Jones. Finally after several hours the rain started to let up. Putting out his 4th cigarette William started off again slowly walking down the road watching for any possible cars that would stop and give him a lift.

Finally after another hour of Mr. Jones following him William relented and got in the car. Mr. Jones turned around and started heading home as William cracked the window a bit and lit another smoke making sure to blow the smoke towards the window thinking to him self.

"I wish I knew why I feel so compelled to act out like this when these people have been nothing but nice to me. Letting me live in their home, inviting me to stay, calling me son…"

William kept thinking about all this even after they had gotten back at the Jones home and he was in his room lying on his bed. He eventually drifted off to sleep with all this going through his mind. In the morning William woke up and saw a strange package next to his bed, almost forgetting what day today it was he looked at the card seeing it was from Mr. and Mrs. Jones. He ripped the paper away and saw an impressive looking Electric Guitar with a modest sized amp. There was a note on the amp that read

"William, I hope this can be kind of a peace offering between you and us and that you will reconsider being a part of our happy family

Tom and Jane Jones"

After reading the note William picked up the guitar and looked at it. It was a very nice looking instrument he just wished he knew how to play it. He then noticed a book also sitting on the amp; the title read my first electric guitar. He flipped through it and saw detailed instructions on where to put his fingers on the fingerboard, how to tune it, and the most comfortable position to hold it. After doing everything it said and setting up the amp he tried one of the little practice songs that was in the book. He sounded pretty horrible at first but after several hours and a couple smoke breaks he started to get the hang of it. As he sat there working on his playing Mrs. Jones peeked in on him and smiled thinking her and Tom had won. She left him to his playing and went to tell Tom the news.

Several weeks passed and things had started to settle down some as William got into his music. But one particularly peaceful day an officer of the department of child services showed up to throw a monkey wrench in this finally smooth running home. She knocked on the door and looked around dreading what she had to do. Jane Jones answered and invited the officer inside. After everyone was sitting down including William the officer looked through some paperwork and at the Jones family and William.

"I hate to do this but I have come to move William to a different location, we have been hearing reports that his biological father has been spotted in the area. It's a good guess he's looking for William wanting to take him back."

Janet had a shocked look on her face and looked at Tom who looked equally shocked. After finally getting things to settle down and run smoothly something like this had to come along and stir things up again. William slowly got up and went to his room, after doing some thinking he started packing his things and then looked at his guitar wishing he could take it with him. He put it down and left the room rejoining his foster parents and the officer in the front room. He stood there waiting to leave when the second oldest foster child a 12 year old girl named Tammy came out with William's Guitar and amp and said.

"Hey don't forget this, how can you continue working on your playing with out them?"

He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Jones and they nodded, since they gave it to him as a present on his birth day. They got his amp and guitar and loaded it into the officer's car and stood back as she drove off.


	2. The Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing Adventures of a lone hero for those that have to live under the thumb of abuse

The Vigilante

About a week had passed since William had been taken from the Jones home and placed in a 3rd foster home. However, unlike the last two it had not really fazed William this time since he had his music to concentrate on and put his feelings into. He still had not really done too much to get to know his new foster parents or the other children that lived in the house. That was to be expected how ever and they just left him alone, they knew when he was ready he would make him self-known. After spending nearly every waking moment practicing his playing William eventually got better little by little. He had even started to gather a small audience as he played.

William wouldn't even notice most the time thou as he had usually gotten him self lost in his music as he played. When he was playing his guitar it was like nothing else mattered, or even existed to him but his music. This went on for weeks on end; finally Mr. Jackson had enough and went to confront William about how he had been going out of his way to avoid everyone and his responsibility to his chores.

"Ok I have had enough of this William, from the day you came here you have done nothing but play your damned Guitar! Well that ends now, from now on you will do the chores we assign to you and you will come and eat and actually interact with everyone in this house! Oh and another thing there is no smoking in this house so you can just hand over all the cigarettes you have now!"

William looked up from his music at Mr. Jackson a little surprised he was saying these things. He looked at Mr. Jackson in defiance not liking his tone of voice and took one last hit of his cigarette before he put it out and flicked the butt out the window. He then went back to playing till Mr. Jackson did the unthinkable and took his sheet music and amp. William watched as Mr. Jackson took the amp and sheet music out of the room. He then put his Guitar down and lies back on his bed, he just couldn't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were actually going to force him to do chores, and prevent him from playing his guitar.

After a few hours had passed William left his room and joined the rest of this foster family in the kitchen. Once there he saw a girl that was about a year younger than him self, she looked at him and smiled then returned to what she was doing. A few hours had passed and William started joining in with family discussions and events. After a few moments he was sent out to mow the yard and clean the gutters as part of his chores. It was a pretty hot day so after he was done with the yard William takes off his shirt, the sun gleaming off of his scrawny pale 13 year old body. After a short breather he went and got a ladder to climb up to the roof so he could tackle those gutters.

He had been sitting there for several hours just looking around, seeing the surrounding houses and thought he could probably make a few bucks mowing yards over the summer. He sat there daydreaming for quite some time when he was brought back to reality when someone nudged his arm. He saw it was the same girl he saw in the kitchen as she sat next to him and handed him a glass of ice tea. He took it and took a sip looking at her; she was a pretty young lady with long blond hair and baby blue eyes. He didn't know what it was but there was just something about her that made her easy for him to get along with. They sat there silently for hours just enjoying each others company. She was the one who finally broke the silence.

"I'm Sara it's nice to finally meet you, you know Mr. & Mrs. Jackson are good people you should really give them a chance. I know they haven't seemed too nice to you so far but you haven't really been nice either, always staying in your room keeping to your self playing your guitar. To be perfectly honest you have been kind of a dick and they don't deserve that."

As he listened to this William looked at his tea taking it all in quietly before responding.

"I'm William, and as far as Mr. & Mrs. Jackson go I could really care less if they think I'm a dick or not. They can't understand what I have had to deal with growing up, no one could."

Sara looked at him kind of understanding what he was saying having had a troubled time growing up herself. She then looked down at her half empty glass of tea kind of feeling uneasy as she remembered what her father had done to her. She then looked around to make sure no one was around.

"You're not the only one that has had it hard, I had it hard too maybe even worse with what my father used to do to me…"

She sat there shivering a little as it all came flooding back in her mind; William just looked at her and put his arm around her holding her close. They sat there silently for about two hours before William even thought to ask about what happened. He didn't know if it was really his place to pry into her past since it obviously caused her some discomfort to even think about it. After sitting there for several hours William looked at the gutters still needing to be cleaned and decides to get to it having nothing better to really do. As Will scooted down the roof towards the gutter Sara followed him so she could have gone inside. Will scooted over to the side so Sara could use the ladder but just then she had lost her footing and started to slip down the roof quickly. Not thinking Will had lunged over and grabbed her hand as she went over the edge screaming all the way.

As she fell she pulled Will along with her till he had managed to grab on to the gutter stopping both his and Sara's fall. They hung there for several moments while Will tried to figure a way to get Sara either up to grab the gutter or over to the ladder. Having not had much upper body strength he didn't know what he could have done and counted himself lucky just to have been hanging on with one hand, after about 10 minutes Will had started to feel like his arms were about to come out of their sockets, as they hung there. Not being able to think of anything else Will had started kicking the side of the house screaming.

"HELP…MR. JACKSON…MRS. JACKSON PLEASE HELP I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANG ON FOR MUCH LONGER!"

He had been screaming this over and over kicking the side of the house as hard as he could but to no avail. Mr. & Mrs. Jackson either were not home or couldn't hear him, he could feel his grip on her hand slipping as his palms started to sweat and knew he couldn't hold on to her for much longer. He tried to think of what else he could do as he looked around. Thinking quickly as adrenalin pumped through his body Will spotted the ladder. He looked down at Sara and then at the ladder again he tried to pull her up a little.

"Sara, I want you to try and grab on to my waist and hold tight, I'm going to try and get us over to the ladder so you can climb down."

A little afraid to let go of Will's hand Sara put one arm around and took hold of the side of his pants. Then quickly she brought her other arm around and wrapped both arms around holding as tightly as she could. With his hand now free Will took hold of the gutters and trying to gently swing over to the ladder. He got close with Sara again began to slip, she tried to hold on tighter to Will's pants but the material began to rip and come loose. Slowly his pants started to slide down till they were around his ankles, with one last jerk they came completely off and Sara with them. Luckily just as she fell a stranger dressed all in black practically flew in catching her and landed with a roll holding her in his arms.

After he saw that she was safe Will made his way to the ladder and climbed down. Once he was on the ground he collected his pants and put them back on, he went over to the stranger and looked at him then checked on Sara. The stranger simply nodded his head and put her down. After Will looked Sara over and made sure she wasn't hurt he looked up again to thank who ever it was that caught her, but just as sudden as the mysterious stranger had appeared he was gone with out a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please read and comment, all comments and constructive criticism are welcome


End file.
